Mama do
by yellow 14
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is reminded of something she would rather leave behind. A response to ToManyLetters Turn It Up Louder! Competition.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I CERTAINLY don't own the lyrics of the song Mama Do.

AN: This is my response to the Turn It Up Louder! Competition by ToManyLetters. The song I have chosen is Mama Do by Pixie Lott.

Lily was sitting at home, busy with her homework on the kitchen table. Her radio was playing in the background. Unlike Rose and Albus, Lily found it difficult to concentrate in silence. It wasn't impossible, but whenever she did her homework, the radio was on in the background. The song that came on next was very familiar for two reasons. The first was that is that this was a song that she used to love as a child. Secondly (And Lily would never admit this out loud.) was that the lyrics of this song fitted her life down to a T recently.

As the first set of lyrics played, Lily found herself reminiscing about her past few weeks at Hogwarts. The singer must've been a b#$$£ seer, even though she was a muggle.

Lily looked around the Gryffindor common room once more, checking that it was empty one last time before she set off. Although it was gone midnight, Lily couldn't sleep. Not without seeing him first. She pulled on the invisibility cloak and she slipped away.

Her brother Albus thought that she was slipping out to watch the stars. That's what she had told him when he asked her why she was slipping out at night. He seemed to believe her, much to her relief.

Lily slipped through the silent corridors; half grateful for the darkness and at the same time resentful of the way it kept her favourite portraits hidden. She loved the portraits, the way that they talked to her like she was just another student and not the daughter of The Boy Who Lived and his Quidditch star wife. She wished everyone else would see her that way as well.

Silently slipping into an alcove, she made herself comfortable. She knew he was coming here. And soon.

Lily spotted him as he furtively poked his head around the doorway. She pulled the invisibility cloak closer, determined not to be seen by the blond haired object of her affections. Beautiful, silver blond hair that she wanted to run her hands through, to play with freely.

Her mother wasn't exactly complimentary about Malfoy's. And although Uncle Ron hid it well, he wasn't keen on the Malfoy's either. Even though Scorpius was nothing like the person his father had been, he was still a Malfoy. And everyone knew that Malfoy's were supposed to be sworn enemies of Potter's and Weasley's.

Which made her feelings for Scorpius even worse. She KNEW that he wasn't right for her. Sweet Merlin, he barely knew that she existed, except as Albus's little sister. The trouble with falling head over heels with Scorpius Malfoy is very simple. He won't love you back.

It wasn't like Scorpius was cruel. No, it was more to do with the fact that Scorpius Malfoy simply didn't notice girls. Except for one.

As if one cue, a bushy-haired redhead slipped into the room with a cry of "Scorpius!" Scorpius smiled and pulled the redhead into a tight and powerful kiss. Lily felt her heart shatter into a million pieces and every kiss the two of them made felt like a kick in the gut. What made it worse was that it wasn't some random girl, one that Lily could hate with impunity. No, it was her cousin Rose that Scorpius was snogging, her cousin who she giggled with and helped her with her homework. And was completely oblivious to her cousins feelings.

If her father knew what she was seeing, how badly this hurt, then he probably would hug her and comfort her. Her brothers would offer to hex and jinx Scorpius and Rose would no doubt get involved. And no matter which side Rose took, she would be hurt. And Lily loved Rose far too much for that.

When Lily saw Rose the next day in the common room, it only made her feel worse. Rose had a certain glow about her, the kind that practically shouted that she was in love.

"Hey Rose, enjoy yourself with Scorpius last night?" Meera Gohil asked and Lily suppressed the guilty blush that threatened to cover her face. She didn't know why she was feeling guilty; it wasn't like she'd done anything particularly bad.

"What!" Rose exclaimed and Meera laughed.

"It's written all over your face Rose."

Rose blushed hard, before smiling.

"Well yeah, we met up last night." She admitted. "Just don't tell anyone, we don't want to let it out."

"Not a word." Meera promised with a smile.

"I'm seeing him again tonight." Rose added with a small smile that she couldn't keep down and Lily swore not to sneak out this time.

Despite all of the pain she was causing herself, that night, Lily found herself slipping down the corridor once more. Once more she slipped down the silent corridors. And once more, she watched as Scorpius and Rose kissed and snogged and yet again, she felt her heart shatter and her stomach clench itself once more.

If anyone had told Lily when she first came to Hogwarts that the important things in her life were beyond her control, she would've laughed at them. She was Lily Luna Potter, for Merlin's sake! Her name and her connections would open doors for her in ways that would require far more work from someone else. And yet, the important things like love were beyond her control. And it hurt. Badly.

As the song lyrics faded away, Lily wiped the tears away from her eyes. It was stupid, crying over a song like that. But never in a million years would she admit to anyone that she was hopelessly in love with her cousin's boyfriend. Especially as the boy in question loved her cousin.

AN: I originally wrote this with the song lyrics in place. However, I've deleted most of the lyrics and simply left in the ones that I can squeeze into the background.


End file.
